All The Four Kings
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Someone has killed off Gambit, Deadpool, and Sabretooth’s love ones. All the evidence points to Logan, but the X-men are sure that their teammate is being set up.
1. The King Of Spades

Belle looked around the pack ballroom of the LeBeau mansion. Everyone in the family looked to be having fun drinking, chatting, and dancing at the black-tie birthday party.

She smiled widely and patted her distended stomach gently. "Bet y'daddy is gonna enjoy dis."

"Mon Dieu Belle. You already talking to yourself? I knew planning dis party would drive you insane." Joked her brother-in-law Henry Lebeau.

"I was talking to de bebe, y'fool!" she joked heartily giving him a hug in the process. Henry took both her hands in his and kissed them. He was pleased with how the evening was going between two guilds.

"It's a lovely party; Remy is going to love it." Henry led her to the decorated tables where his wife, Merci, was already seated.

"I still can't believe Remy is thirty already." Merci whined in a faux matter, "I still remember when dat little rascal would put nair in Henry's shampoo."

Henry rubbed his bald head as the two women laughed at his misery. "Yeah, I really miss dose days." He replied sarcastically, picking up two glasses of champagne for him and his wife.

"I still can't believe you got dis set behind Remy's back. I thought he would surely find out." Said Merci, taking in the decorations.

The whole first floor of the Lebeau mansion had been transformed into a gorgeous party room. The theme was Las Vegas (she thought about picking a Paris but that was too predictable), it was Remy's favorite place to go when ever he wanted a break from New Orleans.

The tables were covered with red silk table clothes with black napkins with gold linings. She special ordered the plates to resemble the joker card with Remy's face. Belle also hired the top catering business in the state to make her husband's favorite food and of course hired Theoren and Etienne's band to play the music (Remy was their first and biggest fan). Against her better judgment Belle hired showgirls, slots, roulette table, and plenty of other things to make the themed party more real.

"It's a shame that Lucas couldn't come." Said Henry as he looked at his watch, his brother would be home in an hour. "He and Remy have been friends since they were toddlers."

Belle nodded sadly while rubbing her belly, "He had to work tonight, Shard and Tessa too."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Belle jumped at the high pitch screech coming form the entrance. She could feel her eyes bulging out from her skull and her breath become caught in her throat, lying in a pool of their own blood was one of the show girls Belle hired. Standing above her was a tall man, buff with dark hair.

Both guilds pulled out their weapons. Henry and Jean-Luc took charge, making sure that Belle stood far behind them.

"Who de hell are you?" Jean-Luc shouted, gun pointrd at the intruder.

The man smiled, his dark brown eyes looked so cold. "A friend."

Jean-Luc and the others gasped as the man unsheathed three claws from his hands. Each member of the guilds pulled out their guns and fired. The bullets went through the man like liquid, spraying blood onto the walls. The man though just smiled through out the rounds like a maniac. He ran his fingers through one of the bullet holes, enjoying the feel of them healing.

He could see the look of shock on the people's faces.

"My turn."

_1 hours later…_

Remy couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as he bought a bottle of the most expensive bottle of champagne the store had. He knew that Belle probably had a party all planned out for him, but he wanted them to celebrate together. Granted she couldn't drink but it would probably be one of the few chances they had left till the baby arrived.

"Dieu." He could feel himself smiling. As much as he was going to miss his private time with his wife, Remy was too excited about having a baby. He wanted to be a father so badly, a little piece of him, his true flesh and blood.

He had a loving family, a beautiful wife, and now he was going to have a beautiful daughter.

"You look happy." The cashier grinned at him as he scanned the bottle of champagne. The cashier gave out a low whistle, "One of our best bottles, y'got good taste." He handed the bottle back to Remy. "Special occasion?"

"Very."

He gave the cashier the money and left. It was almost nine, if Belle did plan a party than he was going to be late.

As he sped on his motorcycle, he noticed police cars and ambulances driving past him, he didn't think much of it. Until he noticed they were both going the same way.

He stopped his bike near the mansion's gate. The whole front yard was packed with cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulances.

Remy could feel the ice spread through his veins.

Paramedics were taking out covered gurneys out from the mansion.

His blood started to run cold. The Assassins and Thieves guild had been getting along ever since they found out that Belle was expecting. Even Julian, who had a very hard time accepting their marriage, seemed excited about having a niece. What could have started this?

"What de hell is dis?" Remy shouted catching the attention of a senior officer. The man, early fifty's with thinning gray hair and blood shot eyes, looked distraught and almost pale; he tried to avoid looking Remy in the eyes.

"Are you Remy Lebeau?"

Remy's eyes were glued to the bodies being carried out, his mouth felt dry and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"I am." He wasn't very sure if he said that out loud.

The man sighed; another cop came up from behind him. A tall African-American man, bald and with a goatee. He grasped the older man's shoulder supportively.

"Krasov, I'll take it from here."

Remy couldn't decide to run away or rush into the mansion after seeing the look Lucas Bishop was giving him.

Lucas was two years younger than him, but suddenly he looked years older.

"Bishop, y'better tell me what de fucking hell is going on here. What happened?!" Remy's hands were grasped around Lucas's shirt tightly, slightly charging the uniform. Lucas looked down, half torn on how to tell his best friend what happened in the house.

"There was an attack. It wasn't the guilds, it was an unknown attacker."

Remy suddenly felt disattached, he could feel his hands hit his sides like lead. "W-who, who made it out?"

Bishop sniffed, he couldn't do this. He couldn't say it. Unfortunately for him, Remy could read him like a book.

"No." Remy voice cracked, he could feel tears running down his cheeks. He pushed back Bishop and ran into the mansion, struggling with the officers who were trying to hold him back.

Lucas ran and helped the other officers restrain Remy. He put him Remy in a headlock and told the officers to back off.

"You can't go in there. You're gonna regret it." Lucas warned him through gritted teeth.

"Like fucking hell I can't." He was half way from flipping Lucas over till he saw another one of the paramedics carry another covered gurney; this one though had a round raised stomach.

Remy went limp; he could feel his breathing become labored.

"Remy?" Lucas shook him when he noticed who was being taken out from the house, "Remy?!"

The Rajun Cajun had passed out.

_One week later…_

It seemed like God himself was mourning along side Remy at the graveyard. The rain was falling hard as the bodies were put to rest.

Ninety-two bodies.

Men, women, and children.

His _family_.

They were all gone.

The rain slid down his face. Making it difficult for Remy to know whether if they were his tears or not. He could barely focus on what Father Dell was saying. All he could do was watch, numbly, as men who worked for the church bury the coffins.

For the last seven days, everything was slow motion. He could barely remember talking to the police, getting brought in for questioning, or planning the funeral arrangements.

He was pretty damn sure that Lucas had to carry him to his apartment after he passed out. Shard and Tessa gave him his space and didn't dare to rush him in the investigation.

Father Dell closed the bible slowly and patted Remy on the shoulder.

"If you ever need to talk son…"

Remy tried to speak or nod, but he couldn't bring himself to do either.

Dell wasn't that far from earshot, Remy could hear the man tell someone else to take care of him.

"Hey." Remy felt a heavy hand grip his shoulder.

He turned his head to see his friend dress sharply in an all black suit resembling the one he was wearing.

"I'm alright." Remy couldn't believe he just said that. His was voice was too shaky for his own good.

Lucas looked over the cemetery plot. He never thought he would live to see the day were all the guilds member had fallen.

He could still remember the day where Jean-Luc took in Remy from the streets; the young Cajun didn't want to go anywhere unless Lucas and Shard were with him. He was adamant about finding a family for the Bishops. Lucas was used to Remy watching over him and his sister. There was never a day was he and Remy didn't hang out together. Even after he became a cop, the two were still friends, still brothers.

"No, you're not."

Remy sniffed, he didn't know what to do next. Everything was now left to him. All of his family's fortune, all their belongings.

He didn't want any of it, not like this.

"I can't do dis anymore. " Remy rubbed his face wearily, the water provided little to no comfort. "If I ever find da person who did dis. I'm going t'kill dem wid my own hands."

Lucas fidgeted uncomfortably. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Chief put me off the case." Remy looked at him in disbelief, "They didn't like the fact I was so close to the case."

Remy half expected that. Lucas had always tried hard to look as if he had no connections to the guilds. It wouldn't look good, especially for a straight lace cop like Lucas Bishop.

"Who's on de case now?"

Lucas winced, "Berhan and Choler."

Remy only nodded, he didn't know the officers, but it didn't exactly fill him with hope.

"Did you find out anything before they let you go?"

Lucas sighed; he looked around the place, a bit paranoid that someone may be listening in. "We should really go somewhere else for this."

Remy nodded again, but didn't move. "After this." He cocked his head towards the pallbearers burying his family.

_Black Moon Café…_

It was still raining outside when Lucas and Remy sat down at a table far away from the other patrons.

Lucas was polite enough to buy them both coffees.

"Dis aint dat decafe shit Shard was pushing on me t'drink?" Remy eyed the cup of steaming coffee in front of him. He pushed a plate full of sandwiches back.

"You haven't in eaten, not to mention slept in days. You're gonna get sick."

It was true, he had barely eaten. It didn't matter that Shard and Tessa begged him, he had been living on coffee. Staying up till sunrise trying to figure out who would want to have killed his family.

It was a long list.

"Look, Lebeau. I don't want to have to shove food down your throat, but if I have to.." Lucas pushed the plate back towards him.

Remy chuckled, "Don't think just because y'got some height on me y'can tell me what to do." He saw Lucas slump back a bit, looking very tired and defeated. "Don't forget who raised you."

"I know."

"So…y'tell your lovely boys at the precinct that it wasn't moi who killed dem?" Remy asked sarcastically. He began to shuffle a deck of cards between his hands, making them glow brightly. A little too bright for Lucas's liking.

"They apologized already for taking you into custody. It was protocol. You had a motive and you have a way to kill people." He eyed the charged cards. "Mind not doing that here?"

Remy shrugged, he stopped charging the cards.

"You're lucky you had an air tight and _legal_ alibi." Lucas pulled out a few files from his coat and spread the picture out on the table.

"What is all dis?" Remy asked, picking up one of the picture taken at the scene.

There were a lot of blood splatter and bullet holes.

His family had put up a good fight.

He picked up another photo.

"What?" Lucas could see his friend's face twist angrily. Remy showed him the picture.

"Dis right?" The wall had three long scratches going down. A few of the other pictures showed the same claw marks.

"A lot of the wounds looked like stabbings. Who ever did this used one hell of a knife. Cut through bone and everything."

Remy shook his head; he kept looking through all the pictures and began to read a detailed report of the crime scene.

"It wasn't any knife, homme. Dis was a mutant."

Lucas spluttered and looked around the café. He and Remy didn't know a lot of mutants, at least none that were capable of this kind of murder.

"You sure?" he whispered.

"Remember when I went missing for a few months?"

Lucas nodded his head, he couldn't forget. He had spent nearly eight months looking for Remy with no luck.

"You think it was Weapon-X?"

"Non…" he wiped his face, "dere was dis guy. I forgot his name…he said he wanted to get revenge on Weapon-X, for what dey did to dem."

"You helped him?"

"I did." Remy sighed, "He had dese long metallic claws, could cut through anything." He picked up the police report. It was glowing bright pink now.

"Even bone."

Remy got up and grabbed his coat, quickly making his way out with Lucas following close behind him.

"Remy, wait!"

Remy stopped right by his bike, ignoring the pelting rain fall. "What? You t'ink you can get him?" he smirked.

Lucas shoved the files back into his coat. "You can't find this guy all by yourself. You can't even think straight right now."

Remy laughed bitterly. " You don't know how dis man works. I do." He stood face to face with Lucas. "Dere's only so much de New Orleans police department can do. Y'can brings in de nation's military. Won't do a damn t'ing to de man."

Lucas put his hands on Remy's shoulder, shaking him a bit. "The guy, if that's who's really behind this, killed ninety-two highly skilled assassins and thieves, Lebeau. I don't care if you can blow up a cargo ship. There is no way in hell that you can take this guy down."

Remy shoved him away. "Watch me."

Lucas cursed, there was no way he could stop him now. Bringing him to the police station wouldn't help either; he knew Remy would find someway to break out.

"Do me one favor at least?"

"What?"

"Call me when you find this guy." Lucas gave him his cell phone. "You want to take him out; we'll take him together then."

Remy looked up, not quite believing that he had actually said that. Lucas cocked his head, "He killed my family too."

Remy took the phone; he didn't know what to say next. Fortunately Lucas said it for him.

"You know where you're going next?"

"Yeah." He raised the tiny cell phone in thanks and started the bike's engine. "I'll call you when I get dere." The bike's wheels squealed against the wet pavements as Remy drove way.

As soon as Remy was out of sight Lucas pulled out his other cell phone, he punched in the numbers quickly as he unlocked his car door.

"He took the bait."

_Boston, MA (the next day)…_

Remy knocked on the door hard. It was four o'clock in the evening; they had to be at home. He knocked harder, ignoring the looks from people walking past him.

He didn't really fit the description of people who lived in the wealthy cul-de-sac. It looked too suspicious, a guy dressed down in a black trench coat, ripped jeans, and long messy dark brown hair standing in front of a mcmansion.

"Nathan." Remy yelled through the door, knocking harder. "Open da door!"

The door opened by the eighth knock, the woman who answered didn't look surprised at all when she saw Remy.

"Claudine." Remy greeted her sourly.

Claudine Essex was only a few years younger than Remy. She looked just like her father. White faced, long curly inky black hair, with a large red ruby in the middle of her forehead, unlike her father, she seemed more ruthless and more manipulative. Never mind the fact she had a gorgeous body, her dark red painted lips made her look demonic. When Remy was a kid, he and his brother and cousins would make bets, loser would have to date Claudine.

The Essexs and Lebeaus had known each other for years. Both guilds had done a lot of business with Nathan Essex, stealing anything and killing anyone he wanted. He had sent a lot of good business towards the guilds too. Nathan seemed to have a soft spot for Remy, for some odd unknown reason.

"Remy, I heard what happened." She made way for him, "Come in, please."

Remy soften a little at her tone. She seemed genuine enough. "Thanks…"He looked around the house. It hadn't changed much since his last visit. Still dark and Victorian themed.

It gave him the creeps.

"You're pere still here?" he asked, not looking directly at her and her silky red chemise and robe. .

Claudine grinned, leading him into the kitchen for a drink. "Ah, still the same Remy. You never seem to change." Her voice was saccharine sweet.

Remy was used to women flirting with him, hell he even flirted back a few times. But now, it wasn't the same. The one woman he loved, really truly loved, was gone. Killed, along with his daughter.

Someone was going to _pay_.

He glared at the woman, his lips curling in anger. "Where's your dad?"

Claudine rolled her eyes, like she was used to him brushing him off. Remy was always the type of guy to go straight to the point.

"He's in his study." She glanced up at the grandfather clock. "Actually, he was expecting you."

Remy blanched, taking his attention away from the bar behind Claudine. "How did he know I would come?"

Claudine smiled, causing Remy to shiver. Her smile was just like Nathan's too.

She crooked her finger at him. "You shouldn't be surprised. Daddy knows all."

Nathan's study was a large airy room that still followed the Goth Victorian theme. His study was wall to wall covered with books about mutants, genetics, pathology, and more.

Nathan looked up just as the two walked in. He really didn't look surprised when Remy walked in, "Mister Lebeau." He stood up and shook Remy's hand. "I heard what happened in New Orleans, I sm truly sorry. No one deserves to die like that."

Remy's body turned stiff, "Glad to know everyone in the mid-Atlantic saw what happened." He took a seat in the chair across from Nathan's desk.

"I was expecting you. I thought you may want to have come up here to get some fresh air."

Remy looked at him questioningly. This was different. Nathan usually favored him, but never like this. He almost seemed caring.

"I don't need fresh air." Remy looked back at the door, making sure that Claudine wasn't lurking around.

Hopefully she wasn't eavesdropping using her telepathy.

"Don't tell me you want a prescription for PTSD. I think the last thing a mutant who can control kinetic energy needs is a pill that will disturb his emotions."

Remy smirked, "Maybe later." He scooted the chair closer. "I need you to reverse de surgery."

Nathan stayed quiet for a long time, fingers poised right by his lips. "No."

Remy flinched; he could feel his powers itching to come out. He smirked again, allowing himself to lightly charge the desk. "Y'seem to have misunderstood me. I wasn't asking you to reverse de surgery. I am _tellin'_ you to reverse de surgery."

Nathan backed away from the desk. "You do realize why we did the surgery? You couldn't control your powers. You told me it was the only reason why you were spared so much in Weapon-X."

Remy looked away. He had said that. Two years before he was kidnapped he had gone to Nathan to help him control his powers. Nathan was able to take out a small piece of his brain that controlled his power levels.

"Why do you want to reverse the surgery? Do you honestly think you have control now?"

"Yes."

Nathan frowned, he knew Remy too well. There was a definite reason for him coming all the way up from Louisiana.

"Well I don't. I'm not about to help you make such a reckless decision."

"I don't see the problem." Remy spun around to see Claudine next to him. He hated her when she did that. "If that's what Remy wants then you should do it for him."

Nathan's red eyes glowed angrily at his daughter. "Claudine."

"Daddy."

Remy looked between the two, wondering if he should back away. It was Mr. Sinister versus Miss Sinister.

"I don't see the harm. Remy is a grown man." She massaged his broad shoulders, getting a look of disgust from both men. "He is able to make his own decisions."

Nathan stood up, grabbing his white lab coat from his chair. "Alright," he crossed his arm. "We can perform the surgery-"

"Now."

Nathan blinked. "Now? You must be joking. There's no way that I can-"

Remy cut him off again. "Now, Nathan."

The old man sighed, shaking his head. "Fine."

Claudine clapped her hands happily. "Ah, wonderful." She wrapped her arm around Remy's "Come. Let us see if we can find you a gown that fits." Her eyes stranded towards his backside as the two left. She gave her father one last look.

'_You see how easy that was?'_

_The next day…_

The overhead lights made his vision even worse. He had begged Nathan to put him under this time; he wasn't in the mood to see Nathan cut him again.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Mr. Lebeau."

Remy ran his fingers against his forehead. "No stitches?" He looked around, his head felt swollen and he was really dizzy.

Nathan smiled, pulling of his surgical gloves. "This is the new millennium, Lebeau. Surgeries have changed, of course." He handed Remy clean clothes. "I was able to give you your full powers back. Luckily enough for us, nothing happened during the surgery."

Remy sniffed the shirt before tugging it over his head. It was dark blue and a bit too tight. Claudine probably picked it out for him.

"Apparently your powers have advanced, being held dormant for so long, they seemed to have evolved. Along with that I took it upon myself to enhance a few things."

Remy was beginning to sober up, for some reason though the light was still burning his eyes. "I didn't give you permission t'mess wid de rest of my brain, Essex."

Nathan didn't seem to care; he merely shrugged nonchalantly "Since you never did tell me why you wanted your powers back, I thought you would need a few advancements."

"Like what?"

Nathan grabbed one of the scalpels of his tables and cut hard through Remy's palm by surprise.

Remy pushed him back, the wound was wide and deep. "What de fuck was dat for?"

Nathan cocked his head at the offending hand. "Take a look."  
The blood was still there, but the wound wasn't it. No scars. No nothing.

The Cajun leaned back against the bed, looking down at his hands in daze. "What de hell did you do? I didn't ask for dis!"

Nathan seemed too calm about the whole thing; he twisted the bloody scalpel between his fingers. "You didn't. But I found it necessary. You're powers in the past always caused you physical harm as well as emotional. At least this way, my conscience can be eased."

Remy was still looking at his hands.

"By the width of a tooth pick anyway." He picked up a mirror from the larger table behind him. "Oh, and by the way, the surgery caused one minor side affect."

Remy looked at him funnily, he didn't like the way he said or the way he was acting "How 'minor'?" Nathan smiled, handing him the mirror.

"Take a look for yourself."

Remy hissed in shock. His once dark brown eyes had transformed into red on black eyes. It was a far cry from when his eyes only _glowed_ red when he used his powers. It was almost unnerving in a way.

Maybe that was a good thing.

"Hmm, not dat bad. Finally fit de nickname." He smirked and tossed mirror on the bed. "Merci for de upgrade, _doc_."

Nathan shook his head, he didn't like the fact Remy was leaving so soon. "Shouldn't you stay and rest, you've been under for sometime now."

"Non, rested for too long." He tried to hide the pain that his headache was causing him as he put on his trench. At least Claudine didn't try to steal that from him. "I'm meeting someone in New York later tonight."

"New York?"

"Yeah. Dey-" He looked back at Nathan, the man would probably try and stop him if he explained anymore. "I just need to talk to dem. Dat's all." He finally got his shoes on.

"I shouldn't let you go out."

Remy gave out his hand to Nathan. "Guess my debt to you isn't over yet?" He hated being under Nathan's thumb. But the man did help him out, a lot.

"You're not in my debt Mr. Lebeau. I only help you because you need the help. More than you know it."

Remy smirked, he got the insult. "Yeah, well." He nodded at the bed and surgical utensils. "T'anks again."

Nathan went back into his office, waiting till he was sure Remy was off the property to ask out loud. "How long have you've been listening in?"

Claudine walked out from the shadows, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and pouted, "Oh Daddy, you did him a favor, be happy for once."

Nathan pulled away from her in shame. "You told her already, didn't you?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes as her father sunk into his chair and pulled a bottle of bourbon from his bottom desk drawer. "Oh don't act so innocent. You knew what we had to do. You agreed to the plan just like the rest of us."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Deadpool is up next…**


	2. The King of Righteousness

Deadpool pushed the door down with just his index finger when he noticed that the hinges were broken.

Everything from the outside looked fine.

"Let me guess, Outlaw didn't feel like taking of her top again?" Deadpool joked before his eyes settled on the destruction in front of him.

"Guess the maid didn't come in today."

There was blood all over the walls, floor and ceiling. His team had put up a good fight; everything in the living room was broken, torn, or cracked.

"Weasel!" he called out. He could see from the door way that someone had flipped over their new flat screen television. The thing had no chance; it was cut into three pieces.

Deadpool barely had time to mourn for his brand new television when he noticed legs poking from the flipped and destroyed sofa.

He flipped the couch back.

"Bob?"

The man's throat was slashed open, along with that he had defensive wounds on his hands and arms.

He had put up on big fight to live.

Deadpool flinched, who the hell would break into his _house_?

He pulled off his gloves and touched the side of Bob's cheek.

Barely warm.

Deadpool shook his head; he had only been gone for a day. To Austin, Texas to chat up with some clients.

He had called Weasel just before he left for the plane, which was only six hours ago, everything was fine.

So what had happened in the last six hours?

Deadpool walked in the kitchen and noticed that there were bullets holes everywhere, going in a direct path that started from the patio door to the kitchen sinks. Who ever broke in cut out the patio handle with a strong knife. The cut was clean, no jagged edges or distinct marking from the blade.

"SHIT!" Deadpool finally found Weasel, slumped against the wall in the dining room, along with Bullseye.

Someone had taken out Bullseye and they were still living.

Deadpool let out a small growl when he noticed that Weasel had written something in blood. The words were smudged and the last few words were half written out.

_Joey's Break Diner, Newark, New Jersey_

Frank Castle breathed out a discontent sigh as he re-read about the New Orleans Guild Massacre.

He knew little about the Assassin Guild, it was just things he would hear and pick up from the streets. They were ruthless and merciless.

But for some reason he felt pity for their son-in-law, the now only surviving member from both guilds. Losing everything and everyone in one night screwed you up plenty.

"You can't read that kind of stuff without getting depressed, sweetie." Commented the thirty-something waitress as she refilled Castle's mug with coffee.

Castle shrugged and tossed the paper aside, the knot in his stomach was tightened with every word he read about the tragedy. Reminding him too much of his own demonic past.

"You get used to it." His voice had never sounded more hollow than it did that minute. The woman offered him a warm smile before walking back to the counter.

Castle for minute lost himself in the memories of his family trip Puerto Rico, till the loud shriek from his cell phone woke him up.

"Castle."

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Wilson?" Castle flinch, he looked around the diner, it was never a good thing when Deadpool called him. As a matter of fact…

"How the hell did you get my number?"

Deadpool snorted, "Dude, I know your fifty something, but c'mon, you're gonna tell me that you never heard of google before?"

"What the hell do you want?"

The door's glass window exploded as a bullet flew into the diner and hit a waitress behind the register in the shoulder.

The patrons of the diner went wild with hysteria as they tried to run out, only to find the doors locked.

"What did you do?" Castle whispered menacingly into the phone.

"You going to take me serious now?"

"If it means you not taking down innocent people, then yes!" Castle hissed angrily, he was ready to punch through the doors window again to open the door from the outside when another bullet hit a sixty year old man in the thigh.

"Tut, tut. I wouldn't try that again. Otherwise next bullet is going into someone's neck. Maybe that cute young woman with the kid." Deadpool taunted menacingly.

Castle looked out through the window and scanned the streets and building surrounding the diner wildly.

"Where the hell are you?"  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Unless…" Castle heard Deadpool cock the gun.

"No!" He moved his phone to the other ear. "Just two minutes." He had noticed everyone in the diner staring at him.

"You all, stay low and be quiet. No sudden movements, got it?"

"You a cop?" asked the wife of the older man who got shot. She had a wad of napkins on her husband wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

Castle shrugged, "Yeah." He went back the phone. "What is it?"

Deadpool chuckled, "That was less than two minutes, you learn fast."

"Just tell me what you want." He was still looking around at the higher building.

"Someone killed Weasel, Bob, Outlaw, and Bullseye."

Castle fumbled with his words for a second. "Someone killed Bullseye?" He had seen the man in action before. He was a ruthless and psychotic assassin and thief.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, the team put up a good fight. They trashed my house."

Castle shook his head in confusion, "Can't say I feel for your lose." He wasn't impressed with the company Deadpool kept. Much less with Deadpool himself. "What's this got to do with me?"

Deadpool didn't answer for a few minutes. "I called Mercedes, he took her out to. Three stab wounds to the stomach."

Castle stared at his phone in shock, Deadpool actually sounded saddened and shook up at the loss of his friends and ex-wife.

He shook his head again as he re-played Deadpool's last sentence to him. "He? You know who did this?"

"I think. Which is why I'm talking to you."

"What then?"

He could hear a few papers being rustled around in the background. "There was this guy I knew, years ago."

"How do you know him?"

"Not important. I need you to find him."

"Is he the killer or does he know where the killer is?"

"Listen here Castle, because this is the only time I'm going to be pleasant to you. The less you know, the less likely you won't be buried by him." Before Castle could respond Deadpool added. "You even think of talking back, that lady goes down with a bullet in the head."

Castle could feel his face turn red with anger, he happy that someone had taken down Deadpool's group. Especially that psycho Bullseye. So why should he even care to help find their murder?

"Someone is getting shot in ten seconds if you don't feel like helping me out."

He had a few reason, forty innocent diner patrons.

"Fine. I'll help. What's the guy's name?"

"James Howlett."

Castle pretend not to recognize the name, he had known a James Howlett. He did the math quickly in his head.

There was no way the two could be the same man.

"Fine, I'll check with my sources and see what I get."

"Good. I'll send you instructions where to drop off the info at. Better if we don't see each face to face. Incase you know, one of us decides to play righteous hero and kill the other one." Deadpool laughed, though it sounded a bit cruel to Castle, "Finally we get to be on the same team. This should be interesting."

Castle noticed the doors were finally unlocked. "'Interesting isn't the word for it, Wilson."

Deadpool chuckled sourly, "Hey Frankie, one more thing."

"What?"

Another bullet came flying, this time into Castle's shoulder. The man let out a slew of swear words at the mercenary.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Old time sake." Deadpool answered smoothly before hanging up

Three hours later Deadpool peeled a large manila envelope from underneath a bench outside a rundown motel. He peeled the top open in a furry.

"Bingo."

* * *

**Up next is Sabretooth…**


	3. The King of Saviors

_Milo, Alberta_

"Yes Miss. Right, are you sure?"

Officer James Vira looked over to his partner taking the call; they rarely had any calls coming in between them and their other town sisters.

As soon as Officer Robert Boss hung up the phone he shook his head in despair. "Another call from a Miss Devon Sharington, says that Birdie Creed hasn't shown up to work in three days."

James shrugged, "So? I don't think missing three days of work is such a big deal for a waitress." He leaned back in his chair. "Not like they're getting tipped a whole here between Milo and High River. Hell, half the people from Calgary barely come over here."

The phone rang again causing both men to roll their eyes. "Hello?"

Slowly Robert's face turned from boredom to questionable to worry as he continued to nod his head. James looked on and mouthed "What?" worriedly.

"Yes Sir, we'll get down there quick. Just stay away from the house till we get the crew down there." Robert advised snapping his fingers at James and pointing to the emergency call book. "What the hell is going on?"

Robert quickly got off the phone, "Guy in the Green Hills Park heard a woman scream, he said he didn't think much of it, thought that somebody was watching a horror film. Left for a three days trip and came back to visit his neighbor only to see bullet holes in the window and blood outside the door."

"Did he see anyone?"

"He said he peeked in from the back window and saw some man covered in blood holding a body." Robert picked up the phone again and called the police squad from Calgary, he passed over the address the man had given him. A few minutes later he heard James swear.

"What now?"

"I just checked the address."

Robert already knew what he was going to say. "Let me guess, Birdie Creed lives there?"

_Later…_

Police officers surrounded the cabin house, each armed and shield. They could see broken glass from the windows and the officers in the back of the house noticed that the door's handle was cut out, almost a clear and clean cut.

Captain Felicia Luther signed two of her people to the side window, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on inside the house without causing any noise. She had heard from the neighbors that Victor and Birdie Creed were a cute and sweet couple. To the neighbors there was no reason that someone should hurt them.

Slowly Luther and the others crept into the house from the front and back. The whole floor was a mess, blood was smeared on the walls and the furniture was knocked over. Luther looked down at floor to see tried up bloody foot prints that were leading up the stairs. The second story only had two rooms and just like the room downstairs the guest room/office was a mess.

What the team saw next surprised them the most. Right in the middle of the master bedroom was a burly and blond man; they could hear him softly sobbing. Ross quietly walked closer to him, gun drawn just in case. She got closer to the man to see what he was holding close to him, a small young blond woman who had three long gashes on her throat and multiple stab wounds in her chest and abdomen. Her blood was caked on her waitress uniform and on the man.

Luther sighed, "Victor Creed?"

Creed didn't care to look; he softly whispered "They killed Birdie."

"We know. We have to take her in."

"I didn't kill her." He whispered, slightly menacing sounding to Luther, holding the cold body closer "I would never kill her."

"We know. But we still have to take her in. We need to know what happened here."

Creed slowly got up, still holding Birdie close to him. He was taller than Luther and her teammates expected and a lot more menacing, especially with the blood covering his face. Luther could only stare at him, he seemed calmed but his eyes were dark and wild, as if he were battling an inner fight with himself.

"I'm assuming you want to ask me questions?" Creed asked angrily, eyeing the fourteen uniformed officers standing around his room. He sniffed the air; there were more outside the house as well. Each with a gun in their holster, he was sure of that.

For a second he could see Luther falter before him. He could feel something in him about to snap. It had been only two days since he had found Birdie dead in their bed, her arms and legs bound together with duct tape, her eyes were open wide and her mascara caked around her eye lashes. It had been only two days before then when Birdie had last used her powers to help him control his feral instinct. He could slowly feel the walls she had put around his mind ebb away. The feeling of hate and revenge felt over whelming, he knew what he needed to feel better. But he wasn't just about to kill all the people in his house; he knew who was behind Birdie's murder.

It was too obvious.

All those cuts on her body couldn't have been caused by a knife. There were too clean cut; the three gashes were a lined perfectly apart.

He would wait, fill out the necessary paper work and answer the necessary questions before he would go after the man who killed his girlfriend.

_D&D Bar_ _Toronto, Ontario Three days later…_

Creed smiled in delight as Vincent De'Alcro sat down on the stool next to him. "You got my passport ready?"

Creed knew that he couldn't just sneak across the Canada/USA border. Security had been beefed up and even if he did kill those who tried to stop him it would just lead to more trouble for him and cause Logan to run if he knew.

De'Alcro rubbed his scraggly beard wearily, he knew better to make any deals with Victor "Sabretooth" Creed. Before he had left he had armed his wife and two kids with complete access to his weapon stash. Just in case…

He passed the small suitcase he had carried with him over to Creed. "Everything you need and want to get to New York is in the case." He cautiously sniffed the drink that Creed pushed over to him.

"It's beer. Drink the fucking thing." Creed growled, flipping through the envelope of money he found in the case. "Twenty thousand dollars." He smiled at De'Alcro. Whether the smile was genuine or not, De'Alcro couldn't figure it out. "You sure know how to treat your customer right."

"If police try to find me…?"

"I'll get the crew to cover for you. Topher already has got an alibi for you. Don't sweat it."

Creed smiled again, he could the fear ooze out of De'Alcro from miles away. "Nice doing business with you."

As soon as the bar door closed and De'Alcro was sure that Creed was out of ear shot he pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah, it's me. Creed's on his way to Xavier's. Yeah, he still doesn't know. I'll keep you posted if he calls me or the guys." De'Alcro smiled in delight as he put his cell phone away. "Hey Willow." He smiled at the bar tender, "Free drinks for everyone on me." He addressed loudly for everyone to hear. The bar erupted with shouts of delights and thanks towards him.

Nothing like a beer to celebrate making the boss happy.

**Up next is Gambit again…**


End file.
